Taking Everything
by Miss Dusk
Summary: It's Princess Anna's 18th birthday and her family is telling her that she needs to get married. She doesn't want to get married until her uncle shows up to comfort her. AnnaDracula


Taking Everything

A/N: This was a fic for the SmutFest! Challenge on the DBCA.This is probably the most absurd thing I've ever written but I thought that it would be an interesting read. The story really came into fruition when I heard the line, "I hate Dracula more than you can possibly imagine. He took everything from me." Then I thought, Dracula is tricky guy so… I decided to expand upon that. So, this is the final result. I hope you guys like it. I know that it was very trippy to write. 

Warnings: Lots of angst...wait, how is that a warning? But seriously, there are some _interesting_ issues that might be a little touchy.

* * *

Princess Anna stood alone on her balcony overlooking the small town of gypsies that her father ruled over. The sun had already gone down and the moon was beginning to rise. Today had ben her 18th birthday and she couldn't have been more miserable.

Not even an hour before the family had quarreled about pressuring Anna into getting married. Especially her Aunt Charlotte, "It is not proper for a girl her age and blood line to be unwed." She had said while in the Den with Anna's father, "You know this Voris as well as I."

Anna's father tried to convince Aunt Charlotte that he was almost sure that "business" was going to be over soon, so there was no rush to get her out of the castle.

This was apparently the wrong thing for father to have said because Aunt Charlotte began to shout, "It has been nearly 400 years and yet the task is still not complete! It is time you marry your only daughter to a man who can keep her _safe_."

Princess Anna, who had been listening to the whole conversation outside in the corridor burst into the room, "I don't want to get married!"

"You will." Aunt Charlotte remarked, wagging her finger at Anna, she wasn't surprised at all by the princess's outburst, "You will before your next birthday if I have anything to say about it!"

"Now see here Charlotte, since when do _you_ make decisions about _my_ children?" the Kind of the Gypsies asked with defiance in his voice.

"Since the blood line is thinning out and there is precious little time for optimism." Aunt Charlotte said through gritted teeth as if trying to block out Anna from the conversation.

Anna's father sighed as he realized that Aunt Charlotte was right. Anna needed to be safe in case something did happen to him, "Alright, I'll start looking for a husband for Anna."

"No!" Anna shouted before realizing she had spoken. Shocked by her outburst, she ran to her balcony only to find her brother watching the sunset in silence.

"Oh Velkan!" Anna dropped to her knees and cried on her brother's shoulder, "Why does Aunt Charlotte have to be so horrible?"

Velkan just continued to sit and stare off into the sunset. It was a minute before he spoke but he seemed to be choosing his words with care, "I can not say that it was all Aunt Charlotte's fault. If she had not said something, I would have. "

"You! Why?" Anna shouted at her brother. She was starting to feel her blood boil. Why didn't her own family think that she could take care of herself?

"Anna, its time that you learned something very important. It's about our family. We…we are not as simple as you may think." Velkan began. He turned to look at Anna to make sure that she was actually listening to him, "About 450 years ago our relative Valerious the Elder vowed that his family would never rest, nor enter the gates of heaven unless they kill a man named Dracula. Dracula was the son of Valerious the Elder, so as evil as the son was, he couldn't kill own flesh and blood. So, he banished him to a snowy castle, never to return. But something happened. Dracula made a deal with the Devil. The Devil turned him into a vampire, gave him wings and eternal life but in order to survive Dracula had to kill people and drink their blood.

"For over 400 years our family has tried to kill Dracula. No one has succeeded we have tried everything. Stakes, crucifixes, burning him, shooting him, stabbing him. Nothing has worked."

"Why are you telling me this now?" Anna asked, she could feel her anger rising, did no one in this family think that she is capable of anything?

"You are now of age to learn of these things." Velkan answered simply.

"What does this have to do with my getting married?" Anna asked.

"Everyone wants to make sure that you are safe. To carry the bloodline a little farther, in case father and I are not able to kill Dracula. That would mean that nine generations of the Valerious are not able to enter Heaven if the line ends now." Velkan explained as gently as he could.

"That is absurd! You two need me. I can help you stop Dracula." Anna shouted forgetting all the manners that she had been taught to follow.

"No, Anna." Velkan said in a stern voice, "You can help by staying safe."

"What happens if you two die and I am not able to make another male heir. What then?" Anna protested, trying desperately to make her brother see that she could help them better if she was able to take up a sword than getting married, "You know I can fight. I can help."

"I already told you. Nothing has worked! Even if you do fight Dracula and managed to stake him a thousand times, it would not kill him!" Velkan answered with a snap to his voice, "I agree with Aunt Charlotte. You need to stay safe."

With that Velkan stood and walked off into the castle leaving Anna alone with her bitter thoughts.

* * *

It was late at night when Anna heard footsteps behind her. Anna knew who it was, he came every year on her birthday after sundown. It was her Uncle (a few times removed) Vladislaus. Princess Anna knew that everyone else had gone to bed for the night, so it would be just the two of them talking.

"My dear Princess, you are finally eighteen. How do you feel?" he asked with an accent that seemed…old. She knew it was a Transylvanian accent but it just felt that when he spoke, the accent sounded more ancient.

"I feel terrible, uncle. My family is telling me that I have to get married." Anna choked on the last word as if it were poison.

"Why are they pressing for you to get married now?" Uncle Vladislaus asked his favorite niece, "You could have gotten married when you were 12 that is the legal age for girls."

"They think that it is time that I had a husband to take care of me. In case my father is not able to kill some man named Dracula," Anna said as she slowly rose from her perch on the balcony.

Anna turned to look at her uncle; she realized that he seemed kind of tense at the mention of Dracula, "So you know who he is?"

"Yes. I do." He answered slowly as if not believing this was the first time Anna was hearing about the story of the infamous vampire. In that statement Anna could see a look in her uncle's eyes that expressed the pain and agony of several hundred years of being hunted.

"Uncle, what's wrong?" she asked tentatively, "Should I call father?"

"No!" Uncle Vladislaus shouted venomously, "I'll be fine my dear." He gave a pause and Anna could see that he was thinking fast about something, "I have a question for you, my dear Anna."

Anna looked at her uncle in a quizzical manner, her mind buzzing with all sorts of things that he could be asking about, but she simply said, "Yes?"

"I am in need a wife, an old man like me, it is difficult to find new wives nowadays. Would you ever consider marrying me? I can offer you the protection that your family so desperately wants you to have." he looked around the room as if he was a little sheepish to ask. Actually, it was to cover the wolfish look in his eyes, but Anna didn't know this.

"What?" was all Anna could manage to say. Uncle Vladislaus was always so kind to her but he was her uncle. Not that marrying into the family was uncommon or anything, it was just that Anna was never really fond of the idea. Besides, she only saw him every year on her birthday after everyone has gone to bed. He always seemed to so mysterious to her.

"Here my princess." Her uncle pulled a red rose from behind his back, "For you." He offered the rose with a slight bow.

Anna let out a small gasp, "It's beautiful."

"As are you." Her uncle looked up to see Anna reach for the flower. When their hands met Uncle pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. Anna could feel herself slipping. Her mind became clouded.

"Uncle Vlad –" she began to protest.

"Don't worry Anna. Your father will not catch us." He kissed Anna again and her mind became clouded as if something in his kiss was magical, "I have been waiting years to ask your hand in marriage. Now it is time to show how grateful I am to you."

Before Anna knew what was happening Uncle had managed to pull off his clothes while still peppering her skin with cold kisses.

"Why are you so cold?" Anna asked. It was springtime but he should have felt warmer than this.

"Does it matter?" Uncle asked as he managed to untie her corset with practiced hands. Anna could feel herself relaxing as the corset came off. Shortly followed by the rest of her heavy clothes.

Uncle picked Anna up and brought her to her bed. He laid her down gently and stood over her.

He looked so pale as if he hadn't been in the sun for a long, long time. He was perfectly erect as he stood over Anna. He slowly climbed onto the bed, careful not to scare her, "One brief moment of pain Anna, then you will experience such pleasure that you have never experienced." He started to kiss Anna's stomach and work up. He slowly and artfully kissed her breasts, taking such care around her nipples but his teeth were sharp and he accidentally cut her. Anna flinched at the pain of the cut.

Uncle licked the blood as if he were treasuring her taste. Anna found this behavior really odd but suddenly, he was inside of Anna. Anna let out a loud gasp as all rational thought went out of the window as he broke her virgin barrier.

"There. That wasn't so bad." He kissed her neck as he started to move inside of her. He was so cold. Something just wasn't right.

Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled out of her a little before thrusting himself back in. Anna arched her back in pure pleasure, forgetting (again) what was wrong in the first place.

They soon established a rhythm. It seemed that he could read Anna's mind with what she wanted. Over to the left, more towards the right, more pressure, less pressure. It was all Anna could do to keep herself from screaming with pleasure, but Uncle told her in a comforting voice that she needed to stay quiet, so not to arouse attention.

Anna could feel herself getting close to her climax. Uncle could feel it too and started to kiss her neck. His breath was at least hot against her skin, "You are so beautiful. It only makes it worse to imagine all the things I shall be missing."

Anna was going to ask what he met but before she could say anything, Uncle bit her neck and they both came. Anna never thought that she would enjoy being bitten during sex but she couldn't help but let out a ragged scream at the pleasure that was coursing through her.

Uncle pulled of her and curled up next to her, "Anna, there is something I need to tell you."

Anna looked at him with curious eyes, "What?" She noticed that there was devilish look in his eyes that she was not fond of.

"I am not who you think I am." Uncle looked at her and stroked her cheek.

"You're not my uncle are you?" Anna asked with complete naivety (that was quite frankly making this author annoyed).

He laughed a deep chuckle that made Anna's heart skip a beat, "Oh no, I am related just we are SEVERAL generations apart."

"I don't understand," Anna said as her eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Have you ever wondered why I never visit you more than once a year? Why I never visit during the daytime? Why I am so cold?" He asked.

Anna gulped, "Yes."

"It's because I am Dracula." He said.

The meaning of these words hit Anna hard, "You're… you're Dracula?" she asked with horror in her voice, "I let you sleep with me and in my father's house!" she leapt out of her bed and grabbed her clothes.

"Come now, Anna. You must admit that you enjoyed it." Dracula said in such a calm voice that Anna wanted to murder him.

"You should be lucky that I don't kill you!" Anna shouted. On that thought, Anna grabbed her closest weapon, her throwing knife and threw it at Dracula.

He casually sidestepped the knife as if it was no big deal that his niece was throwing sharp pointy things at him, "You missed!" Dracula called to her from across the room.

"It won't happen again." Anna promised to him.

"Throw all the knives you want Anna, they are not going to kill me," He said in a bored tone.

Anna cursed as she realized the truth of his words, "Get. Out. Now. If my father ever finds out what happened."

"You will be disowned, my dear. You know this, your blood is running through my veins, I know what you are thinking. Do you honestly think your father will tolerate the knowledge of his daughter ever giving herself to his mortal enemy?" the vampire toyed with Anna. He crossed the room faster than a blink of an eye and was at Anna's back, caressing her hair.

"Get out of here!" Anna screamed and threw a large vase at Dracula's head, "I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

Dracula just as easily avoided the vase and gave Anna a smirk, "We will see each other again then." Right before Anna's eyes, Dracula transformed into a hideous beast with wings and flew off into the night.

Anna collapsed onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Velkan knew something was odd when Anna didn't wake up in time for breakfast. But no matter, he went to his room to see if his latest weapon was ready. He'd let it sit the whole night before for the glue to dry out. All he had to do now was put on the final touches and then he would seek out Dracula to try it out. Velkan was making a stake that would shoot out holy water when it a vampire was staked. Velkan hoped that it might help in the process of hunting down and killing Dracula once and for all.

All of sudden Velkan heard a lot bang coming from his sister's room. He jumped out of his room and into the corridor to see what was happening.

Down the corridor came Anna with her high boots on and her sword at her hip, "Velkan, I am not getting married until Dracula is killed and that is that!" she shouted as she stormed through the castle.

"What has gotten into you?" Velkan asked with confusion etched in every feature of his body.

"He is a monster that does not deserve to live. I cannot stand by and let you two fight while I sit by and watch. Family is running out, we can't spare anyone. We need to stand together." Anna explained with conviction in her voice that it made Velkan realize that something had changed her, seemingly overnight.

Velkan nodded, "Alright. If that's what you think is best for this family, then there really is nothing I can do to stop you. We'll tell father later at lunch."

"No. I'm telling him now." Anna tore away from Velkan and headed towards the weaponry room. It was where her father would stare at the map of Transylvania for hours trying to find Dracula's lair, muttering things like, "What you don't read is often as important as what you do read." Always staring at the last corner of the painting wishing that the last piece of the inscription was there.

"Father! I swear on my life that I will not get married until Dracula is killed." Anna said as she burst through the doors of the quiet room.

"Anna, what is the meaning of this?" Voris looked at his daughter and noticed that something had changed. There was no longer a flicker of innocence in her eyes, "Good Lord, child. What has happened to you?"

"My eyes have been opened father. That's what happened. I will not let you and Velkan carry this burden alone." Anna said as she crossed the room with her boots clicking against the hard wood floors.

"Very well my child," Voris sighed and he felt as if he were a hundred years old himself. He looked at the simple wooden cross that was hanging by the map on the wall. Anna stopped in front of him, he gently placed the cross around her neck as if it would protect her from Dracula, "May the good Lord keep you safe."

"Thank you." Anna said as she stepped out of the room. She headed towards her balcony to say a prayer. She leaned against the balcony railing and whispered to her cross, "Give me the strength to kill Dracula so that he knows my innocence has not been given so freely."

* * *

A review would be amazing! Thanks. : P


End file.
